


I love you Brother

by LourisseLSMV



Category: Dreamnoblade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourisseLSMV/pseuds/LourisseLSMV
Summary: "Dave! Get ready, we're going somewhere!!" What? Where? What's going on? I know mom has been dating someone but this is really unexpected."What? Why, where are we going?" I shout so she could hear me through the door."Just come on! We're gonna be late! I want you to meet someone." With the someone  part, I can tell it's a person I'm gonna be meeting. And she knows it very well that the very thing I hate the most is social inter-action. So meeting someone is somewhat like a big step, no, big leap for me in my life.And it did....Started on: January 29, 2021Finished on:My dear quote for you,'Sometimes love comes to you in the most weird way, even if you were bound to be brothers in a  few months.'
Relationships: Dream | Technoblade
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I already know that Techno doesn't like to be shipped but honestly, this is just a crosspost from the story I have one Wattpad. If you're ever interested, I'm actually just a fellow writer here but that's about it. Not a reader, nor a person who even uses this website. But if you have some opinions and stuff, just comment whatever or go to my Wattpad acc called HaileySuchi bc I'm more active there and the rest of my books are there as well.

**Chapter 1 | Double Date(?)**

* * *

The rays of light slowly colored the window with a mix of orange and soft pink hues that bathed the room with a soft morning glow. The pinkette lay on the bed head buried under the covers softly snoring as he rested peacefully as the chilly air in his room the night before slowly recedes out of the window. Everything was still silent, with most of the town still asleep or busy quietly getting ready for the day. 

Everything was silent.

Everything was peaceful.

Everything was calm.

....

**Until the alarm clock struck 6 and rung.....**

_ Techno POV  _

I woke up with a loud ringing on the left side of my ear. At first I decided to ignore the first few sets of rings in hope of it going to a stop. So I lay there, trying to get myself back to sleep. After a few minutes with the clock still ringing and with no success in trying to go back to sleep, I get up, get myself to adjust to the light coming through the window, I look back at the ringing alarm clock and hit it on the top with my fist.  _ 6:42.... time to get ready now I guess....  _

I took my phone on my bedside table and went on discord to see if I missed any notifications from my friends. As always, there was none.  _ Fuck those guys, always ditching me.  _ As I was scrolling through Instagram, I heard a knock on my door. 

"Techno! Get ready, we're going somewhere!!" What? Where? What's going on? I know mom has been dating someone but this is really unexpected. 

"What? Why, where are we going?" I shout so she could hear me through the door.

"Just come on! We're gonna be late! I want you to meet someone." With the  _ someone  _ part, I can tell it's a person I'm gonna be meeting. And she knows it very well that the very thing I hate the most is social inter-action. So meeting someone is somewhat like a big step, no, big  **leap** for me in my life. 

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute!!" 

With that, I sigh, take a quick stretch and walked over to my dresser. I open the first drawer and took a pair of brown jeans, white socks with piglets embodied in each of them, and closed my drawer. I open the middle layer and took out white shirt and my red signature jacket with gold lines along with the zipper.

After picking the clothes I'm going to wear, I walk into my connected-bathroom in my room and started stripping down. I get in the shower and let the cool water fully wake me as I rub the remaining morning glory from my eyes. 

After a good 20 minutes of washing, I finally got out. After I dry off, I wear the clothes I've picked earlier. After getting dressed, I put on my additional accessories as my watch and brushed my long brown hair with pink tips at the bottom gently and tie it up into a carelessly made bun and put on the front side of my hair so that it doesn't disrupt me. 

And with that, I made a mental note to go and fix my bed when we get back and open the door and went downstairs ready to go.

* * *

I'm currently scrolling through twitter hearting and replying on random tweets that I just encounter. Me and mom were on our way to go and meet someone somewhere down the block. I don't really know of who to expect, but I'm sure it's someone important. Mom never meets up with someone unless it's important since she always has too much work in the hospital to meet new people or even hang out with her friends.

But I know she's still trying her best to have time for me throughout the day. Because ever since my father died she's been the one supporting both of us ever since. But before she only worked at the night shifts since I was a kid but now, she has to work almost 24/7 because she needs the extra money to support me in my studies in high school. 

It was already 7:49 on my phone when she parked somewhere beside on the sidewalk. When we got out, I'm faced with a small building with few people going in and out to probably eat breakfast or drink some coffee to cool them off after a jogging session out in the cold Sunday morning. 

I've been around this part of town as well with some of my friends when we go and skip class at some times. Not that I enjoy it, just usually tagging along and having an escape from all the stressing homework from time to time. This is where we go since there's a small arcade somewhere around the corner that can obviously attract teenagers like us. 

But I've never seen this place before so it must be new. I mean, It's been a a month and a half ever since summer break started. So that means I can stay at home as long as I want instead of having awkward conversations with random people I barely know. 

My mom looks at me and asks, "You ready sweetie?"

"Yeah I am...." I reply in a soft tone. It's obvious that I'm not. But this is for mom's sake. I'm not about to go and ruin this meetup for her just because of my social anxiety. But I do hope that I won't get an anxiety attack. Because there are people inside and I don't want all the attention on me because if that happens it would just make my situation 10 times worse.

"Remember, breathe in, breathe out..." My mom whispers to me as we walk inside. I try doing what she says and try to copy her breathing. It only helps very little but I try to focus on the main topic which was this meetup thing. As I look around, I see some people eating or drinking coffee on a table.

As I look around even more, my eyes unintentionally land on two people on the corner by the glass. One seemed older and the other around my age. He had ashy blond hair, emerald green eyes, a bright green hoodie, and black jeans with black sneakers line with green coloring. 

The teenage boy looked real cute and I don't know why. I caught myself staring at the boy and immediately looked away, slightly blushing with embarrassment. As I worked on trying to get myself on mentally preparing for this meetup, I didn't even realize I was already sitting across him.

* * *

_ Dream POV _

I was scrolling through my YouTube since they provided free Wi-Fi in this café which I was pretty thankful for. Because while my dad and his girlfriend talk, I can keep myself busy from not interrupting them. But then at the same time, I heard my dad's girlfriend also had a son and she's bringing him with her as well so maybe I can be friends with him or at least talk with him. If he even wanted to converse that is. 

Then I heard a women's voice call my father's which I assume belongs to his girlfriend. I look up and see my father look up from his own phone as well and suddenly stand to meet the stranger with a hug. I also stand up and say hi just so to give some respect to the new person. And that's when I realize that there was a boy a bit shorter than me standing head down behind her. He seems to have something on his mind so I don't bother him.

But what I do notice is of what he looks like. As the four of us sit down, a waitress come over and hands us 4 menus for each of us to pick from. As I was done picking my order, I set the menu back down and was about to go back to doing my business on my phone when I catch a glimpse of the brunette in front of me and my attention quickly goes to him instead.

I remember that my father said to go and at least make some small talk with him before they arrived but it actually seems a lot harder than I thought because from the his looks, he wasn't really paying much attention to what was going around him and he really seemed like he was peaceful in that little world that he made for himself. 

As I stared at him and took in his features, I felt a slight nudge on my kneecap. I look down and see it was my dad who did it. I looked at him with a questioning look as he tilted his head towards the Brown-haired boy. At that I knew exactly what he meant. I quickly shook my head a bit and his face turned into a slight frown with a look saying  _ 'Come on, you can do this' _ . 

I sigh and then look back at the brunette and took up all the courage in me to talk and opened my mouth to discover nothing coming out despite me wanting to say something.

I look at him and he was back to talking to the brunette's mum and I can see some pink on his cheeks and a smile that came from ear to ear. I didn't wanna bother him so I just took the matters to myself. 

_ 'Come on, you can do this. All you have to do is talk to him. You've met multiple people already and besides, you a master at conversing, so why can't you just speak to him. And besides, one day he might even be your step-brother when the time comes. So getting to know him is a god start isn't it?' _

He really wanted to talk to the boy in front of him though one side of him said not to disturb the quiet boy and to just leave him in peace. After a few minutes of mentally fighting with his two sides trying to decide whether to talk to the silent boy or not, he heard someone ask a question being asked.

"Umm, what's you n-name?"

He felt like it was directed at him but the voice was too quiet so he thought he was just hallucinating and then brushed it off in his mind and continued fighting with himself. 

He heard the same quiet voice asking the question again but louder. 

"W-What's your name?" The voice said and then felt a tap on his shoulder. He froze up for a second and then looked up seeing that it was the brunette who had tapped his shoulder. Great. Now they were in some kind of awkward conversation and now both just had to keep it going. 

He realized that his brows were knitted and his arms were crossed with all the thinking that he was doing. He quickly unfolded his arms and sat up straight. "O-oh, um, my name's Clay. What's yours?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to get embarrassed. "T-Techno, Technoblade."

"Well uh, nice to meet you I guess." I say trying not to be awkward.

And with that, our conversation died down in fear of saying anything wrong through the process. A few minutes later, our order finally arrived taking out some of the tension between both of us..

After an or so, my dad finally paid the bill and said goodbye to the now smiling girlfriend of his. And that was gonna be the last time that I'm going to see piglet. Yep, piglet, because the tips of his hair remind me of the color of the Minecraft pig.

<O>

**Welp. That's the first chapter. I hope you like it my dear 13 followers. It's just a start for me. And for you. And for them. ;)**

**Date created: January 27, 2021**

**Word count: 2005**


	2. Chapter 2 | Nightmares and Broken Hearts

Chapter 2 | Nightmares and Broken Hearts

_ A month later  _ _…_

**Clay's POV**

Everything was black. Black.  **Black.** That was all I could see. The feeling of loneliness and falling infinitely swallows me up like a loop of circles that even I cannot see. As I keep falling, I started to get used to it. Slowly but surely, instead of making me panic, I get comforted by it instead. By the great silence around me, inviting me to join it. The wind gushing through my face and my clothes getting wrinkled by it. 

And then the falling stops. The wind around me that was rushing around me stops and everything was immediately replaced my calmness. And then that's when I saw him. The Brown-haired boy that I loved so badly 9 months ago. Right there in front of me, taunting me as a vague memory of me and that pale-faced boy happily going on with our date.

I looked at myself so happy back then being the silly fifteen-year-old I am. Then the event ends with me and the brit going out of the screen. Everything suddenly fades black again. Then after another moment of falling, another scene has settled in front of me and the same boy I saw earlier, but instead of me being happy and him having a good laugh, it was the last time I'd ever seen and truly loved him. 

He was with another blonde, a boy a bit shorter than me. I think I've seen him in one of my classes before but I couldn't place which one right now. I see both of them at the back of someone's house. I think this happened at a party that we went to. He was wearing a plastic crown and sunglasses that he probably got somewhere that I have no business of.

The boy I loved was there, pinned to the wall by the other, both of them,  _ kissing _ . And I saw myself there as well. Crying. Broken-hearted. The two didn't seem to notice me. It was like they were lost in their own little world enjoying the kiss and not breaking apart. Just like who me and that brown-haired boy who was pinned to the wall enjoying the same thing we did three months before. Him confessing his undying love for me. Him saying and swearing to the world that he'll love me forever and will always be by my side. 

And now all of I can think is that they were all lies. 

Lies made by a liar.

Lies made by the person whom I thought loved me.

Lies made by the person who promised to never leave me.

He was a nothing but a liar.

Liar.

**Liar.**

**_Liar._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

LIAR!

And then everything suddenly vanished. Everything disappeared and was replaced with a loud ringing on the side of my right ear. My eyes pop open and then next thing I know, I'm back in my room, clothes drenched in sweat. My breathing was ragged and out of sync as it shouldn't be. I felt my heart banging through my ribcage begging to be let out.

I mindlessly slammed the stop button on my alarm clock and then silence fills the room again. I walk into my bathroom and started getting ready for school. 

-<O>-

**I'm very sorry that this is short but I promise to you my lovely 16 followers that I'll really try my best to go and update this more because I mean, don't tell anyone but I literally wrote this in the middle of class and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a low score on my science just for you guys. So yeah. I'm gonna head out now. I still have 2 more subjects to go before I start on the 3rd chapter. I know this thing would probably get unpublished when I feel like it so please forgive me for that.**

**I know that happens to alot of the other books that only existed for 1 week or so because, I mean, I was really struggling to find out of what the hell's gonna happen to those others but of course you people in the future will never know it. So I'm just gonna shut up now.**

**Bye bye**

**date created: 29/01/2021**

**Word count: 710**


	3. Chapter 3 | Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number of words I used in to this chapter is 696 and if you take off the 6 at the end, it's the funny number...

Chapter 3 | Engagement

**Short A/N: Look, I know that at the first chapter I went by their YT names but not I've changed my mind and decided to just use their IRL names. Since I know most of their names in real life, I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't really disrupt the storyline much. And when a new character get introduced, I'm gonna put their YT names in brackets so that you'll know who they are.**

**Oh and, I know I should have said this in the description before but I didn't really want to ruin the dialogues but I'm actually just writing this so I could at least improve in writing essays and paragraphs a bit easier in my Language class. So I got this random quote to myself saying,**

**'The best way to improve in something you want to learn is to learn it your own way passionately'. A/N, Ended.**

**Dave's (Technoblade) POV**

Me and my mom were sat quietly on the table eating bacon (I'm sorry I know he's a pig but- I'm sorry) and some toasted bread as our breakfast. It was currently 6:38 and school starts at about 8 so I still have about an hour before school starts. But my mom woke me up an hour before my alarm clock rung. 

I tried asking her why I have to wake up so early today but she kept telling me to just get ready for school and then she'll tell me later on at breakfast.

So now we sit here in silence eating our food waiting for one of the two of us to speak to the other. As I finished my food, I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag from the hook by the front door and started to head out when my mom finally spoke up.

"Wait. Before you go, I'm just telling you that..."

"What? What is it mom?"

"Well, you see, you know my boyfriend Mark right? You know, the one we met in that newly built café last month? You see, I've seen that you don't really have much friends in you original school so after that meetup, uh, we called each other 2 days later and though about, you know.. That maybe you and Clay (Dream) should get to know each other more since umm uhh..."

"Wait so you transferred me into Clay's school? Without my own opinion? Mom I thought we were gonna tell each other everything?"

"You see Dave.. It's not that easy you know.. Me and Mark, are  _ engaged _ . We've been engaged for 6 months now and the wedding is in 2 months from now so I thought that since you and Clay are going to be brothers soon, you two should get to know each other at least a bit better so when both of you are part of the same family, both of you wouldn't be complete strangers to each other. Especially under the same roof."

"Wait- So first off- Mom, does that Clay even know about this?!" I say with my tone anguished and hatred flaring up inside me. I know I might have social anxiety but that doesn't mean I'm that afraid to speak up when needed to. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure he does. Me and Mark agreed to tell him today. I really hope you'll understand sweetie. I really wished I could have told you sooner. I'm really sorry." 

I sigh, knowing that I can't stay angry at her forever. I walk towards her and give her a reassuring hug. "It's fine mom. I forgive you. Now, are you gonna drive me to my new school? I'm gonna be late." I ask her with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'll just put these in the sink. Wait for me in the car okay?"

"Alright"

<o><O><o>

**Ok, I'm gonna stop here now. This thing was supposed to be until he reached his new school and shit but my sleep schedule is too fucked up to be focused enough to write more. I'm really really** **_really_ ** **tired right now and I have class to attend this morning so I hope you understand me.**

**But right now, i got an exam to do.**

**Made on: February 1, 2021**

**Word count: 696**


	4. Chapter 4 | New Guy

**Chapter 4 | New guy**

TW: The fourth wall shatters... (I think)

**Clay's POV**

As I arrived to school, I quickly went to my locker and stuffed my bag in it not even bothering to take the books needed for today's classes and then slammed it shut. I started walking outside the school again heading to the back of the main building and, as always, they were there. My two friends. My friends who never left me. 

George (Georgenotfound duh)was the shortest one of us and always wore his signature white goggles. So me and Nick (Nicholas or sapnap) would usually call him gogy or google as a teasing name for him.

While for Nick, he has his own signature accessory as well. It was the white bandana that George gave him on his birthday when he turned 8. It was a bit expensive, so it's pretty much a good quality plain design that George spent all his saved lunch money for. 

And of course, my own accessory is my white mask that the two specially made for me. I would usually wear everywhere I go but I got in trouble for wearing it because the school made a new rule 'no wearing masks' (btw, i know there's a goddamn pandemic rn but please, I'm the writer here so I get to choose the fate of the world so shut it) policy. Kind of lame to be honest with you.

But I still put it in my locker 24/7 since I can't really find a place to put it in yet. 

Me and the boys chatted behind the school for awhile until the bell rung. We ignored it a bit and then decided to disperse and head to our respective classes. When I opened the door to my chemistry class, (I'm a fifth grade I have no idea wtf im doing) the teacher looked at me with a grim face and said, "Your late, Mr. Block" (Oh god!!). 

Fuck I really hate it when the author made my name like this. Like, Clay Block I- I walked towards a vacant seat and as I sat down, something caught in the corner of my eye. As I look beside me, I see the familiar and cute face of the boy I met in that cafe about a month ago. What?! How is he here?!

Surely this has got to be a 'dream' Right? (Get it, Dream? Ok I know, you hate it. But I'll never fuck off.) I stared at the boy beside me longer, mouth agape. I tried pinching myself a couple times to make sure I was hallucinating or something when I finally gave up and stopped staring at the small boy beside me and just accepted that this is the fate that damn author gave me.

After class, I stand up and look for the brown-haired boy beside me earlier when I spot him just getting out the door. I grab his arm and pull him through some of the halls and into a small closet full of the art supplies.

**Dave's (Technoblade) POV**

I was just about to get out of my first class when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me through the halls and into a small and dark closet where the art supplies are kept untidy. Clearly the students who came in here obviously didn't care whether this place is messy or not.

The person who pulled me locks the door and turns around to look at me.

I couldn't really see well because of the darkness but he's pretty tall and built. (Ooh la la where is this going hmmm? God all my discord acquaintances hate me when I do this lol) For as long as I know I didn't really know anyone here yet since it practically is my first day.

"Um, who are? And, what are you doing?" I ask in a shy voice.

The guy who brought me in here seems to getting closer and closer to so I start backing up. Then my back hit something and realized that it was the wall already. Panicked, I tried to go and push the guy away when a hand hit the wall beside me. The man was leaning in on me now and his face draws to me closer and closer until I already felt his breath and-

**YOU FUCKING PERVERTED PEOPLE!! WE'RE ON FUCKING CHAPTER 4!! YOU GUYS THINK IM GONNA MAKE THESE TWO BITCHES HAVE SEGGS!!!???? NO WAY!! FUCK YOU!!! Anyways, back to the uhh... ya know. btw, the last paragraph isn't part of the plot so please, just keep those clean brain of yours a little longer now. And now I shall end it here. The next chapter will be the dialogue one so yeahhh.**

**Date created: February 2, 2021**

**Word count: 790**


	5. Chapter 5 | Closet Talk

**Clay's POV**

I stared the boy in front of me and asked him, "Are you that guy from the café?" I whispered in case somebody might hear us through the hallways. His breathing hitched as he recognized my voice to be the son of his mother's boyfriend. Good memory I guess. 

I waited a minute for a response but nothing came. (Here comes the the cringe part. Also, anyone wanna be my dialogue writer? I suck at dialogues.) I asked the same question again but a bit louder this time in case he didn't hear me for the first. As I waited for a response, I felt the tension building up between un and things are just becoming a lot more awkward as we stand here cramped up in this small hell of a closet in the halls. I know I could've dragged him to a bathroom or something but I really needed answer asap. 

I think we stood there for about 10 minutes and the bell rung already about 5 minutes ago signaling we're totally late to class. But I don't care. (I just realized, why the fuck am I making such a big deal out of this? I honestly have no idea myself. But let's just get on with it.) I don't really know why I'm making such a big deal from it but it's gotta be something that my dad and his mom planned and they haven't told me yet.

"Y-you me-an, yo-ou don't k-know?" The brown-haired boy asked. As always, this voice somehow makes me flustered since it's so cute for him especially how short he is. But there's also a tinge of fear in his voice as well. I'm wondering what part of what I said scared him so much.

But then again, I did pull him here for a reason right?

"Well, no. And what do you mean I don't know? Is there at least one reason while your here? I know it has got something to do with our parents and I think both of us should probably know."

And then, he explains everything to me. From the part when his mom woke him up early to the point where she said that he was going here to this school of mine. I was honestly shocked. I mean, I can understand why dad doesn't really tell me about anything until to the very moment so that I won't have time so convince him to change what he's planned but, _a wedding?!_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were engaged for 9 months already and I didn't have a single idea about it. I know that Dave also didn't know until earlier morning but it just hurts of how dad can just move on like that. 

* * *

**: WARNING : WARNING : WARNING :**

**Clay's POV in the past**

_I heard the sound breaking glass and two grown-ups shouting at each other just below me. They've been doing this ever since my dad got a new job as a manager in a grocery store next this town. He's been fired from his last job which was being a receptionist in the hotel in the city. He was also a bit of a drunkard especially when he's stressed ._

_I'm actually a bit hurt that my birthday is coming up in a week and they seem to have forgotten it because of all the fighting. But even though my dad was a fucking drunk, he still did everything to keep me in school and always accepted my decisions and would pay attention to my side of the story when needed._

_Although, he's always out to work so he wouldn't be there to protect me from my daily beatings that my mom gives me._

_Unlike my mom, she always seems to be ignorant about be. Not even bothering to say a single word to me as if I'm just a simple object to her. When my one of my grades are lower than the last grading, she would slap me and say cruel words to me saying that she wished that she never had me in the first place and says I'm a mistake._

_It was like it was part of her routine. Every time she sees me she would always give me a slap to the face and give me bad beatings when I do a small mistake like when I missed a spot on table one evening because I was too exhausted from the day to even notice it and then she walks in beats me up._ _  
_

_That's why I could only depend on Floris (Fundy x Dream idots) on those times. But of course, even he hurt me. He may have not hurt me physically and treated me with care, he still broke my heart after he that kissed boy behind the school._

_He doesn't know how much he meant to me I guess. Or maybe he was just playing me. But that's not what I want to think of right now. ( **I need to tell the audience about what my past is about, not my fucking love life. )** My mom and dad continued shouting for the past 10 minutes and then I heard something break again. After that, there was silence and a loud bang coming from the front door. My dad was drunk so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that. _

_So I'm guessing it's my mom. She tends to do this whenever she's had enough of their ridiculous bullshit. Probably out to go to a club or something. Then she would just come back very late at night or early in the morning._

_But this time, I didn't see her passed out body on the couch as usual. Instead, I find to see the house seems to be missing some pictures on the wall and the house a bit barer that usual. Then it immediately clicked. **Mom left us...**_

**Dave's POV**

I feel him breathing rapidly, it seems like he was having some sort of flashback in his mind since he was sweating a lot too. Then I suddenly feel some weight being put onto me realizing that it was him. I knew it, he was having a panic attack. And I don't know what to do. 

He was sweating so badly that I feel his sticky hands grip onto me as if he was gonna die if he ever lets go. I felt my face burn and realize I was beat red. But no time for the butterflies and stomach flips this time. I need to help him calm down. And fast. He seems like he was gonna past out anytime if I don't stop this. 

My mind was racing trying to look for something useful that my mom would use on me to help me calm down when my anxiety spikes up. The excruciating heat around us also wasn't helping at all. It just made my mind think slower. 

It was clear. I had no fucking idea what to do....

**< o><O><o>**

**How'd you guys like this? I really thought giving a bit of a flashback would be good just to add a bit more sense to the story. Also, do you think I should make someone like Clay here? I have no idea. Go comment your wanted villain and maybe I'll consider them.**

**Made on: February 4, 2021**

**Word count: 1232**


	6. Chapter 6 | Calm

**Clay's POV**

My breathing was ragged and I couldn't make out anything properly as well. I could see the walls closing in around me too.

A vivid image was stood before me. I think it was trying to say something to me. I couldn't really identify what it looks like or what it was saying but- no. It's him. That boy I met at the café. **(tbh, this is just escalating too quickly for me but I guess I'll have to go for it since we're already in this kind of awkward situation called 'this escalated quickly').** The shy boy with brown hair and pink tips. Dave. That was him. The cute boy that I met at the café about a month ago. 

The one who always seems to leave me in a daze whenever he speaks with that cute and small voice of his. His figure seemed to grow closer to me as he started shaking me. Everything was blurry. I look around looking for something to hold on to as I felt my legs start to shake. I stretch out my hand and it touches something soft. It felt so gentle on my skin that I could easily melt into it. 

The soft figure seemed to be wrapping it's arms around me, trying to keep me from completely falling down on my ass. But it eventually gave up and just let me down onto the cold floor of the small room, him following the same thing and then wrapping his arms around me. My breathing was still unstable but I eventually started to calm down as the boy in front of me hugged me tightly, never letting me go. I buried my head into his shoulder, it was comfortable and it smelled like roses. 

After I finally got myself comfortably settled on him and my breathing finally calmed down, I start to hear a soft snoring beside me. then, next thing I know, I too, was asleep with the cute boy that I met at the café...

<o><O><o>

**I'm very sorry if it's short! I really needed some time to myself and if you somehow watch my streams on twitch.tv/sillyfillygamer1020 , As you saw my stream yesterday, I was practically doing something with my discord friend called 'revenge'. I'm not really going to tell you why I'm doing such things because it's most likely an act of my payment.**

**And besides, it has something do with cc's boundaries so I'm going to do my absolute best to update this book as much as I can without getting any of that drama involved here. Again, I'm very sorry if it's short and confusing but that's because I just have many things going on in my mind right now but I still do hop you enjoyed.**

**Date created: February 11, 2021**

**Word count: 471.**


	7. Chapter 7 | Annoying Bitch

**???'s POV**

After closing my locker, me and the girls went our different ways around the school and started doing our own thing like usual. As for me, I started looking for Clay. I know that he should be somewhere on the rooftop. He's always there somehow. Probably waiting for me as usual. 

I skip my way up the stairs with such delight and almost tripping over the steps but I still get there on time. As I was about to run and hug him from behind like I always do but when there, he wasn't anywhere to me seen. Maybe he's late? I waited for him for about half an hour, each minute ticking me off even more. 

How can he just simply ditch me like this?! I'm his girlfriend, he should be nice to me! Not, going out with other girls! 

But maybe he just went home early? No, his car is still there in the parking lot. With his friends? If they were then they would have been at the back of the school. But only his friends were there. even they don't know where he is. I pulled out my phone from pocket of my skirt and searched for his contact on my phone. As I started to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. 

His phone is off as well! UGH! How can he just do this to me?! Ditching me without even saying a word, and turning his phone off?! I gave a frustrated high-pitched groan and walk out of the school rooftop heading from hallway to hallway, opening every door I see, classroom or not, I quickly went through everywhere. When I was about to open the Arts closet, I heard a soft snoring behind it. 

Knowing it was Clay, I flew open the door not only finding him there but another boy whom I assume was the new kid _hugging_ him while sleeping. Anger rushed through my veins like the speed of light as I saw my _boyfriend_ sleeping with someone strange gay fag. 

"WHAT THE FUCK CLAY?!" I holler. It honestly is a pain to shout at someone but sometimes I just really got to do it. The two boys stir slower than what I wanted so I start shaking Clay vigorously an trying to pull him off of the other when I felt him slap my hand away and buried hid head on the now half-awake boy. 

So I gave up on Clay and proceeded on trying to drag the boy under him away. Most of the people and teachers were already gone and only people from the sports club are left for their practice session so even if I shout, no one wouldn't be able to hear me anyways. 

And even if anyone did, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it since my dad's the principal and he loves me so one complaint from me about one of the people here, they're expelled immediately on the next day. Even if they are a teacher's pet, I can easily get rid of them. 

Now, when the boy under Clay was finally aware of what was happening, his tired face quickly grew into a horrified look as he realized what kind of situation he got himself into. He looked down and saw Clay snuggled up warmly against him and then immediately looked back at me with the same face but tinted with a pink color.

As he was about to sputter some words out, I shut mouth and leaned my face to his ear and whispered, "Look here you gay fag, that's my boyfriend you're spooning right now and I will say this to you very clearly. I am the principal's daughter so you should respect me and always call me miss or madam when I talked to you alright? And you better get out of my way because Clay is **mine** because if you don't get out of our way, I'll make you're life here like living hell. Got that?" I say with a dangerously low tone **(Maybe some girls have a bit of a low tone in their voice sometimes but it's just me guessing here. '=w=) ).**

The brown-haired boy nodded shakily as I lean back to me original spot. But then I notice something else. I noticed that his hair tips were baby pink so I thought of another thing. Grabbig the boy's hair, I mutter "Or everyone gets to know that you're a gay fag and you're already trying to seduce my boyfriend on you first day, got it?" 

Instead of nodding, he answered, "Y-yes mi-iss..." He stuttered. 

"Good." I reply.

"Now get out of here and never show your face to me again." 

He nods and carefully took Clay off of him and quickly stood up and ran off. As for Clay, I slowly grabbed him and lay his head on my lap and softly whispered, "Clay, get up it's time to go home..." I say in the most soothing tone I could manage. 

"Ugh.... What time is it???" He groans. 

"It's time for you to go home hun..." I reply. 

"Hm? Oh shit wait-" He suddenly says in a shook voice as he quickly sat up from my lap and swung his head around. 

"Wait- Where's Dave?" He suddenly asks aloud.

So his name is Dave huh? That's interesting....

"I don't know who you're talking about baby... you're still probably tired from sleeping in the same position all day. How about we get you home, hm? How does that sound?"

"Wait, what are you doing here? How'd you find me here? Ugh, never mind that, go away Helena. I don't need you here to waste my time. Just go home."

"What?! I literally found you here laying on the floor all by yourself shivering from the cld floor and this is how you're going to repay me?! Ugh, why can't you just love me?!" I shout in frustration.

"I already told you before and I'm going to say it to you again, I'm not straight okay? I'm gay, and being gay means that I'll only take interest for boy no matter what. And besides, you're not my girlfriend, and even though Floris cheated on me, I think he's still 10 times better than you. So leave me alone right now if you don't want your plastic face getting hurt Barbie doll."

Then he stood up, purposely hitting shoulder hard enough against mine to back me up a little bit. As I could no longer hear his footsteps on the cold tiled floor, I snap back out of my furious trance and looked to the direction of where the footsteps were. 

Still in shock, I gain back my composure and then started to walk to the main building's doors. 

"One day Clay, One day, you'll learn to love me.... Just you wait~" 

<o><O><o>

**Ok, that's it for the 7th chapter of I love you brother, also, I'm pretty sure this is just the second week of this book and it really seems like that this is getting a lot more attention than I thought it would. And since none of you ever comment on my chapters, I just somehow got the annoying bitch idea from discord from my friend named @NesquakeGimme telling me that I should put like someone who suddenly intervenes. I never really told that I was already writing this after the last update but I do hope you liked it.**

**the name if the annoying bitch is actually the name of my enemy on discord for some reason, and their name is Helena. I chose Helena because the discord Helena that I know is very much like the Helena character I'm writing about.**

**But no hate really, It's just the fact that their annoying so I just decided to put them here as the enemy here as they are much too obsessed about telling me for an hour and a half about cc's boundaries two nights ago.**

**So I myself as the writer of this book, we all basically know that techno doesn't like being shipped at all and some of us still practically do it. And the Helena from discord is so against that the only way for me to get back at her is to put her here.**

**Date created: February 11, 2021**

**Word Count: 1388**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching it to the very end. I really appreciated it of how you actually beared with me


End file.
